


What Have I Done?

by DepressingGreenie



Series: SteveTony Games - Angst vs Fluff [25]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Head Injury, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Sparring, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony decided to spar with Steve in the armour, no holds barred because Steve had wanted a challenge.Tony has never regretted anything more.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: SteveTony Games - Angst vs Fluff [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869850
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38
Collections: Team Angst





	What Have I Done?

**Author's Note:**

> For the SteveTony Games Angst vs Fluff Bingo [ “Sparring” [B1]](https://stevetonygames.tumblr.com/post/620431741584392192/behold-the-bingo-card-is-finall-here-you-can)
> 
>  **Team:** Angst  
>  **Bonus:** It wasn’t worth it.

**_“STEVE!”_ **

The worst thing was it was an accident. It was completely unintentional. And that isn’t something should happen when you are using such an incredible powerful thing as the Iron Man armour.

He knows he’s better than this. He trained so that he could be better than this. This is unacceptable. This should never have happened.

Tony decided to spar with Steve in the armour, no holds barred because Steve had wanted a challenge. He has never regretted anything more in his life. It wasn’t worth it.

Tony rushes over to where Steve had landed with a sickening crunch. Even from a distance you could tell it was bad. And he wasn’t getting up.

He slides to a stop beside Steve, dropping down onto his knees.

“Steve? C’mon” He says, rolling Steve onto his side. “Please”

His breath leaves his lungs at the large wound on Steve’s head. The man’s face was covered in blood, dripping all over the floor of the gym. So much blood. Too much. “Oh god”

Tony’s stomach flips sickeningly at the sight. This was all his fault. He did this.

“JARVIS? Get medical down here now. Tell them to hurry” He shouts.

“Immediately, Sir”

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
